


Parapraxis

by tempus_teapot (dreadnot)



Series: Volutions Shorts [5]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M, kmeme, volutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadnot/pseuds/tempus_teapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "day after the night before" scene in the Volutions universe. On the nature of discretion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parapraxis

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime in a Volutions future where the UST is finally turned to RST.

Anders’ back hit the wall with a thump that drove most of the air out of him. Fenris fisted his hands in Anders’ lapels and leaned in to hiss in his ear, “All day. All day I have watched you and do not think that I have not seen the looks you send my way.”

He shook Anders, and for a wonder, Anders had no sharp retort.

“You said, you _swore_ last night that no one would ever know. You promised that you would never speak of it.”

Anders closed his hands over Fenris’ wrists, one bare, the other still and forever covered by a rune-etched metal cuff. He tried to move his hands but the elf was immovable.

“Fenris,” he said, trying to sound reasonable when all he wanted was to close that miniscule distance between them and nip the edge of his ear. “I haven’t told anyone, but—”

“Don’t tell me _but,”_ Fenris growled, and Anders felt his smalls grow suddenly – well – _smaller._ He dared anyone to be unmoved by that voice in that growl rumbling over their skin. “How can they not know when they see the way you look at me? You swore I could trust your discretion. After all we’ve been through, and you do this?”

Anders sighed and gave in, dragging his teeth over the edge of Fenris’ ear, adding the barest flick of tongue before murmuring, “If you saw the looks then you were looking just as much as I was, and I would like to add, Ser Fails-at-Discretion, that Isabela is standing right behind you and has been the whole time.”

Fenris dropped Anders’ lapels and took a quick step back, but the damage was already done.

“Don’t let me stop you, sweet thing,” she drawled while Anders straightened his coat, “I think I have the opening scene for Varric’s next bestseller. Just tell me, did you two _glow_ at each other last night?”


End file.
